Meeting You Again
by chiie
Summary: Amidst their young friendship, unfortunate circumstances led them apart. 8years after, he sees her again, crying in the same place he left her. With the childish promise he kept, will he be able to confess? the revised chappy.


**konnichiwa!!**

**My very first fanfic!! yey..**

**I hope you'll all appreciate & like my work..**

**To YOU, yes dear reader, please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I am only an avid fan like anyone of you & NOT the owner of CSS.. **

**note:**

"…" normal conversation

_flashback_

**"…"** thoughts ; talking to self

& before I forget,

Sakura-16 yrs. old 8 yrs old 8yrs ago

Syoaran-17yrs.old 9 yrs old 8yrs ago

--

_8 years ago.._

_"Hi!! Would you mind if I sit down??"_

_The guy just looked at her but said nothing..  
_

_"By the way, I'm Kinimoto Sakura."_

_"Li. Li Syaoran."_

_Sakura starts singing which made Syaoran stareat her._

_"Is there something wrong with my voice?"_

_"Uh. N-no. Sorry, it's just that, I've never heard anyone sing so.. angelic."_

_"T-thank you. Hey, want to play??"_

_"What kind of game??"_

_"Hmm... Anything that involves running.. Okay?"_

_"Oh, okay.."_

_The two played until the sun went down. They met at the very same place everyday._

At Present..

Sakura was making her way home when came across the park, a place full of unforgettable memories. As she walked near the swing, different events from the past flooded her head.. She sat on the swing and reminisced her childhood memories including the boy she got "puppy love" with. Unknown to her, an amber-eyed guy was watching her from afar.

**"How can I forget you when everything I see here is a memory of you? Maybe what I felt 8 years ago was only a feeling of a child, a puppy love, but I can't seem to erase it. It's stuck in my heart and I can't move on. Oh Syao-kun, I miss you!! I miss the fun we had together, the laughter we shared and even the tears we shed. How I wish you were here."**A tear rolled down Sakura's emerald eyes.

"_Syao-kun, let's meet here again tomorrow okay?" A young Sakura said._

"_I.. I can't" Syaoran replied._

"_W-why? Are you mad at me? Why can't you play with me again?"_

"_I-it's because.. I-I'll be going back to China tomorrow"_

_-sniff.sniff- "You're leaving me?"_

"_Saku-chan please, don't cry.. I don't want to leave you but mother wants me to. Sorry."_

"_It's okay Syao-kun.. I understand.. But you'll come back, right?"_

"_Yes, I promise. For you Saku-chan. And please, don't cry, it will only make me guilty. I promise I'll come back."_

"Syao-kun.. The promise you made with me is going to be fulfilled, right? I don't want to cry because I always remember what you've said but every time I think of you, I can't help but break down," tears streamed down Sakura's delicate face as she recalled one of the bluest events in her life. The amber-eyed guy who seemed to have been watching her felt sadness and guilt.

**"Saku-chan.. I don't know what to do.. That feeling I've felt for you 8 years ago never went away, instead it grew stronger and stronger. I can't believe this is all real. I've prayed for this every night before I sleep.. Oh how I miss you!!"**

Sakura kept on crying and didn't noticed the guy approach her.

"Please don't cry, it only makes me feel guilty. Guilty for a crime I know I did."

At that very moment, Sakura froze at the statement the unknown guy said just as time stopped between them.

Emerald met Amber

"S-Syao-kun??"

"Sorry Saku-chan if it took me so long.. I'm really really sorry."

His heart raced as she ran and hugged him like there's no tomorrow.

"You don't know how I missed you"

"Me too. But it's different now, we're not kids anymore.."

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" that was all the dumbfounded Sakura could say.

**"He didn't want to see me.."**

Tears were threatening to fall in her emerald eyes once again, evident of the pain and disappointment she's feeling at that very moment.

"I-I see. I guess you're right. W-well n-nice meeting you again" With that, she turned her back and started to walk but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I think you misunderstood what I just said. Yes, it's indeed different from what we were before. The us from 8 years ago. Even the feelings I've had for you. You see, i-it's grown much deeper. "

"W-what do you mean Syao-kun?"

"I-I love you, Sakura"

"…"

"S-sorry. I guess you don't feel the same way.. But I'm happy that I met you again…" He was silenced with an innocent kiss but it felt the whole world to him.

"Silly.. +giggle+ You jump into conclusion too much, ne Syao-kun? I was just shocked, you know. I love you too. You'll never leave me again, right?"

"Yes, as promised my cherry blossom. But if ever I do, I'll make sure you're with me."

With that, the two shared another kiss full of love and walked home together holding each others' hand, never letting go.

**-Finito-**

**How was it?**

**Review.Review.Review. **

**arigatou minna-san!!**

**xoxo,**

**chie-shii v**


End file.
